Spectrum analyzers are devices which are typically used to measure the magnitude or power of a Radio Frequency (RF) signal with respect to frequency. Some such spectrum analyzers can also characterize parameters of the measured signal (e.g., so-called s-parameters, 3-DB bandwidth, and gain). These spectrum analyzers may be employed in any number of laboratory, commercial, and military applications. Unfortunately, however, the typical spectrum analyzers are not always adequate for certain applications. For example, spectrum analyzers used in military aircraft typically only provide a power spectral density indication, which is insufficient to provide a clear understanding of the more complex characteristics of the RF environment in which the aircraft operates, or to identify all the signals of interest that may be present in that environment. Additionally, existing spectrum analyzers tend to be relatively large (bulky) and heavy which make them difficult to deploy in the field, particularly in military and other applications where ease of mobility is important. Furthermore, extensive operator training is often required for the operation of typical spectrum analyzers.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.